


The One and Only, Jill Valentine

by krbz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Existential Angst, Post-Resident Evil 5, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbz/pseuds/krbz
Summary: Incredibly short thing that rattles through my mind every time I play RE5.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The One and Only, Jill Valentine

He trained me.  
He made me stronger.  
He fought me.  
He spared me.  
He tested me.  
He showed me the cruel nature of reality.  
He broke me.  
He saved me.  
He spared me once again.  
He loved me.   
He left me.  
He left me, because he loved me.

I was twice under his control in my life. I was a marionette when I was unaware, yet still a made into a marionette when I was aware. But then a time came where I no longer needed to be controlled, and I wondered if I was ever really being controlled at all. Did I make excuses for my behavior, or his?

Was I truly set free when rescued by Chris and Sheva, or was I already free to begin with, and just placed back into the captivity of mundane life once again? To this day I still ponder that. To this day I wonder where I could be versus where I am now. How am I to be expected to hate the man who made me face and accept myself, especially the darkest parts of myself? All of my protective, sugar-coated layers were forced back, melted clean off by the acid that is reality. No one understands. Not friends, not family, and especially not my former teammates. I don't blame Chris, I want to make that absolutely clear.

But, as time goes on, I feel as though I've been cast out. My true image, what truly lies within, essentially discarded to spare the feelings of a few. The people in my life only want to remember the past, my past self. It seems that my present and future self means nothing to them, as if in some way, they are doing the very type of thing that Albert did to me. But they don't test my limits in a positive way, or lift me up and make me feel confident, they only further restrain me and lower me to their level. They would probably say, or perhaps they really do feel that my feelings on the subject would be selfish. I would say in turn that they themselves are being selfish, personally. I'm not the one trying to control their personalities, so perhaps you see my point here? Yeah.

He chose me because I stood out from the rest. He already knew that I had the potential to become something great in his world, but things didn't go his way. What would have happened if they had? Perhaps I shouldn't dwell on this so much, but I find that I just can't help myself.

  
I can't help it because I truly loved him back.  
We didn't need to say it. We lived it.  
Someday, I'll find out if I can live without you.  
Someday, I'll live for the both of us again.


End file.
